The proposed research is a study of the acquisition of a logographic writing system by nonreading retarded adults (ranging from severely to mildly retarded). There are three major phases of the present proposal. (1) A small number of subjects will be given extensive training to determine whether sufficient vocabulary and language knowledge can be acquired for significant reading. (2) Other studies will investigate the value of sign learning in increasing language knowledge as shown by transfer to verbal behavior. (3) Analysis of sign-sentence production methods will be used as a tool for the study of language knowledge and processing. The theoretical interest of the research lies in the opportunity to observe basic reading-like processes divorced from the difficulties of discriminating and learning English words. Of practical interest is the possibility that learning an easy writing system first will facilitate later learning of true reading. Another possibility, if the method is successful, is development of a logographic language for mentally handicapped individuals which could serve a function similar to sign language for the deaf.